


Frigid

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Clark, Angst, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Fortress of Solitude, M/M, Quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Frigid

“I’m sorry, Lex.”

“Yes, you’ve said that already.”

“It isn’t you. It’s me.”

“I expect you’re right. I also should have expected a cliché like that, from the son of Jonathan Kent.”

“That isn’t _fair_ , Lex.”

“Nothing about this is fair, Clark.” Lex’s expression is drawn, tight.

“It’s just that I _need_ to go. I need to find out who I am.”

“And you can’t do that with a LexCorp plane at your disposal, and access to unlimited supplies?”

“They wouldn’t help where I’m going.”

Clark is already feeling the arctic chill, and he hasn’t even left Smallville yet.


End file.
